Life is a maze, love is a riddle
by Who am I. I am loved
Summary: My name is Emeraldina Deragon and this is my story. You know those girls who have 12 boyfriends at once and say it's difficult. Yeah I wish I had their lives they hav it easy... My life really began on a day like any other. My life was never the same...


AN: Hey, this is my first fanfic for a while lol. So please feel free to be mean to me, really I like it :) lol

Disclaimer: I do not own the house of night novels, there's to much icky describing scenes in the books, ( I have nothing against describing, I just suck at it) I think I only own a grand total of one character, which I don't actually own! Forget what I'm saying, I own nothing.

* * *

It was the end of school when it happened...

'Lucy Anne will _please _just shut up!?' I shrieked at my only friend, I know I shouldn't have but my head was totally banging and I felt really sick. She was totally making my headache worse!

I coughed into my hand, it was wet and sticky I glanced down. Blood my hand was crimson with it, Lucy looked at me concerned this had been going for days now but it was slowly getting worse. To be quite honest I hadn't coughed up blood before, it was totally gross and bad. Real bad.

'Sorry for snapping at you Lucy, I feel as rough as sand paper on a hot day while eating a cheese sundae.' I said apologetically while I felt something rising in my throat, puke? I tried to hold it in, but I tried and failed. I couldn't help myself. I threw up all over the floor. When I looked down, I saw blood.

'Not good,' I mumbled to Lucy. I felt tired very, very tired. My knees gave way and I found myself lying in a pool of my own blood. Not very attractive was all that I could think. Because, you see to me image was everything. When I was younger and my parents were still alive I used to be a model. I had a portfolio and everything. They thought that one day I might be a super model. That was before my parents died, that was before the orphanage. I was still pretty though, my waist length wavy starlight coloured hair, pale face, high cheek bone and full red lips. And of course my big purple eyes. I know strange isn't it. Purple eyes, but funnily enough they were my favorite feature. Before her death my mom would always say that they were so beautiful and reminded her of summer ad the sun. She said that she wished that she had my eyes...

I snapped back to reality, Lucy had ran off to get help. I was alone. I didn't want to die alone, alone like this. I started to sob and my vision blurred. A figure stepped out in front of me and gave a cry of anguish. I smiled I wasn't alone anymore, I could die happily now, I could die and go see mom and dad.

'Emeraldina Deragon.' He said in a quiet sort of loving way. 'Night has chosen to thee; thy death will be thy birth . Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night!' He lifted up a finger and pointed at me. My whole body exploded with pain and felt as if it was on fire. I threw up again. He sat down next to me.

'Tell me your OK.' He murmured is such a sad soft way, I knew I loved him instantly. She gave me that gift, the gift to know your true loves voice as soon as you hear it. I wasn't OK, but I was not going to let him know that.

'Yes of course, I'm fine,' I said in a soft weak voice just before blacking out.

* * *

_Beauty is ghastly..._

_Beauty is true..._

_Beauty is being in love with you!_

The words rang softly in my head. I remember that poem. It was the first thing she ever said to me and now she was singing it in my head. She was keeping me alive with a few words I scribbled down when I was 14. A voice interrupted my dreaming, my drifting...

'Get up Emeraldina,' said the trackers desperate caring voice. 'Get up, this is not your time, awaken!' He shouted desperately. My eyes flew open, I was being carried up some steps.

'Hello, my names Emeraldina, whats yours?' I asked dumbly. He was sort of dazzling me and I couldn't concentrate. He has the most amazing green eyes and perfect flops-in-front-of-the-eyes blonde hair. Oh and may I add, he was strong, _very _strong. He was currently carrying the not so light me up like a hundred stairs that lazy old me wouldn't even bother looking at. They defiantly needed a stair lift!

'Sam, my name is Sam, and it's nice to meet you in some totally weird blood covered circumstances!' He said suddenly, suddenly but kindly. 'Oh and by the way. I thought I was lugging a dead body up the steps. It's nice to see you alive.' He finished with a smile.

'She kept me alive... Oh and she left me with legs so give yourself a break and let me walk.'

'She who is she?...'

'Oh no one, its nothing. Ignore the crazy delirious blood covered girl.' I said slowly, jokingly. He shrugged and put me down on a step.

As I stood up I noticed something ever so slightly weird. I was taller than before the whole blood and night has chosen you thing. I was a lot taller. Over 6ft I should think. Only a little shorter than Sam... weird. I shook my head and ran up the remainder of the steps to meet a woman at the top... The high priestess?

'Hello,' she said in a sudden dreaming tone 'I am Zoey high priestess of this house of night. You must be Emeraldina. I am glad you are here we thought you were gone for a second.'

'I am sorry to of worried you, I am glad I am here. Finally.' I replied. Zoey smiled pleasantly.

'Let me show you to your room. I'm sure you'll love your room mate. She already loves you... she reminds me of Stevie Rae the littlest bit!' Zoey said with a smile before offering me her hand. I took it, but not before turning to Sam.

'Thank you Sam,' I murmured 'I hope next time we meet it will be better circumstances' I quickly kissed him on the cheek then walked off with Zoey. She raised her eyebrows and giggled when he was out of hearing range.

'He's a keeper, so don't do what I did!' She said quietly.

'What was that?' I asked.

'Go out with three guys at the same time, one of them being a teacher!' She said perfectly seriously. I broke into a fit of giggles,. but quickly pulled myself together. Zoey giggled a bit too.

We stopped at a large door. Zoey turned to me.

'This is the girls dorm. Everyone but your roommate should be asleep.' She said as she led me through a room with a wide screen T﻿﻿﻿V and bean bags and a kitchen area. we went through a door and went down a corridor and stopped the 6th door. 'Here's your room, and where I will be leaving you. Good luck Emeraldina.' She said in a whisper before walking off.

I turned to the door took a deep breath and walked in. What I saw shocked me. the room was awesome. It was completely black and lace and silk were draped randomly from the ceiling. There were two black double beds in the room and a mini fridge. Sitting on one of the beds was a very pretty girl with big grey-green eyes and long straight black hair. She was in black pj's that suited her pale skin.

'Hi,' She said. ' I'm Pixie, and you look rough do you wanna shower?' She was nice. She seemed to get that I wasn't in the mood to talk. She stood up. 'Here are your clothes, and your pj's are on your bed towels and toiletries are in the bathroom.' she said as she pointed to a door. I smiled gratefully and picked up my old Eeyore PJ's and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly stripped of my blood covered school clothes and stepped into the shower. I was only done when I had scrubbed myself, washed my tangled blood covered hair and the water ran clear. I stepped out and wiped the mirror. When I looked up into it I got the biggest shock of my life.

* * *

an: Here are some things you might wanna know! This story is set after the books. Oh and you pronounce Emeraldina's name Emerald-dina. Okay :) I you have any questions ask me via reviews and I will answer them best I can!


End file.
